


MARRY ME, HERRERA

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AA Male/Latina Female, Alternate Universe, Attempted Anal, Doubt, F/F, F/M, I Love You, Low-key KINK, M/M, Marry me!, Oral Sex, Ridicule, SULLYVANDY, explicit - Freeform, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: For those who are not fans of Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan, thisis one you'll want to SKIP. We've re-written parts of it and added newchapters. There will be VICLEY, probably about Chapter 5, and MARINA(Chapter 7). The time-frame is Season 3, late in the season. AU withsome canon
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan
Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573246
Comments: 46
Kudos: 28





	1. MARRY ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assorted drabbles (and NOT SO DRABBLY) takes on SullyVandy, and  
> Robert Sullivan's proposal to Andrea "Andy" Herrera
> 
> VERY EXPLICIT SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH-ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> La mono  
> You hand
> 
> Dame  
> give me
> 
> Casate conmigo  
> Marry me
> 
> Claro....claro que me caso contigo  
> Of course...of course I'll marry you  
> te los corto antes de dejar que otra vieja me las quite-  
> entiendame una cosa Robert: soy loca por ti...LOCA..."
> 
> I'll cut them off befor a let another bitch take them away from me-  
> Understand me, I'm crazy for you...CRAZY

[Fingers and tongues were everywhere; and that ever-prest, magnificent big 'coma inducer' of his...he can't  
seem to to stop kissing her, EVERYWHERE, as if he's trying to devour her whole...just before dawn, they fall away from  
each other, barely conscious.

His breathing more controlled now, Robert Sullivan says two words that shock Andrea Herrera back to wakefulness:

"Marry Me." 

"Uhhhh...ahhh...WHA-WHAT!? Robert...WHAT?

"You heard me." (He pulls a small box from a crevice in the head-board)-"Dame la mano" (your hand please)

"M-MARRY...ME!? You want to marry....ME!? Huffing little breaths from Herrera, as she tries to bring her heart-rate back  
under control. "I...have less than stellar history with relationships, Bobby; are you sure that you want to chance...?"

"LA MANO"

She shakily extends her left hand; the size of the rock makes her swoon: "Ayyyy...Robbie...I'm gonna faint

"Te casas conmigo?"

"Claro....claro que me caso contigo."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Andrea Herrrea (SULLIVAN! Soon to be HERRERA-SULLIVAN!, she giggles to herself), focuses her attention on gently 'washing'  
the long, monumental appendage sprouting glorioiously from her husband-to-be's groin..."MINE...ALL MINE!", she hisses, her  
dark eyes locked on his equally dark orbs. "THESE" (her cupped hand lifting his scrotum and squeezing for emphasis)-MINE...  
te los corto antes de dejar que otra vieja me las quite-entiendame una cosa Robert: soy loca por ti...LOCA..."

She leans down and licks the tip of his member, just a quick flicker of her tongue, making him jerk, then turns him so that he's  
he's facing the shower-spray. Once they are both free of suds, she uses big, fluffy towels to dry them both off. She leads him  
into their bedroom, knowing full well that his eyes have found a home on her big, jiggling behind.

It seems that ANDY is in charge this night....she points to the bed, and once he's seated, she kicks his legs apart, kneeling in the space between  
them. Not a word is spoken, just a loud hiss of air when she takes him into her mouth, a full third of his length in one go...normally, he guides the  
movements of her head by using her hair as a sort of lever; BAD CAPTAIN! She bats his big hands away, her tongue laving the magnificent spear from  
from the bottom of its crown, down to where her small hand is wrapped around the bottom portion.

The index finger of her free hand wanders under to scratch at the delicate area between his balls and his anus: 'Nnnnh!", he manages to gargle.  
"Shall I continue, Captain? Further objections?" A fingernail teases his pulsing scrotal vein, and her licking is slower, teasing, as if she might stop this  
delightful torture.

"ANSWER, PLEASE!", she demands, taking both hands away from his groin, playing with her damp nipples instead.

"YES!...I mean NO!" he snarls.

"Yes to which? NO to which? Keep going, or any more objections?...you'll need to be CLEAR." The sultry Latina bombshell delights in giving the big  
man a taste of his own medicine, for once. Their role-play sometimes does veer into SHE as the dominant, though rarely. And she enjoys the role on  
those rare occasions, though not as much as when HE'S in charge.

"What...y-y-you said".

"Bien" (fine) she relents. Sullivan watches her cheeks indent as her warm lips close upon the upper half his large bore hose;  
she opens her mouth wide and pushed her head down on it, until it bats against the juncture of her throat; she gamely battles  
her gag reflex, then is forced to bring her head back up, in order to breathe. Her incredible oral skills have her Commander's  
cum boiling in the tight pouch of his goose-egg sized balls. Hiships began to jerk and she jerks and sucks him harder still, yet  
HARDER STILL, _harder_ until he fires a salvo of hot jizz into her willing gullet.

Climbing up onto his lap, Herrera (Sullivan) swallows the last of his cum, before coming face to face with her Captain/Soon to  
be Spouse: 'OPEN", she says, and when he does, she kisses him hard, her semen-tainted tongue searching the entire entire  
interior of his mouth before she slides down to cradle her head on his massive chest.

"That was different," he manages, his breathing not quite normalized yet.

"Mmmm-Hmmm!", she agrees.


	2. JUST BE SURE/THE INTRUDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Andrea Herrera, Lieutenant of Fire Station 19 in Seattle shares a home with  
> fellow Lieutenant Maya Bishop, she spends most of her time at the home of Robert  
> Sullivan-her boss' boss' boss...they have been in a relationship (a secret one) for six  
> months...one night they decide to spice up their love life...

"Robert...LISTEN...PLEASE LISTEN: I RUN when I should stay...I'm immature and inappropriate, and I talk when I should just  
shut-up...but I'm also loyal, and loving, and one thousand percent committed to you and to this relationship. ONE THOUSAND  
PERCENT."

That's what I need to know. Because I'm too old for anything else at this stage-games don't interest me. NO GAMES... But so  
that you know-I'm also fully committed. ALL the way. Just...no games:

One eyebrow raised, Andy says NO GAMES-AT ALL?-NO TYPE OF GAME? Because..." (She grins knowingly).

Sullivan: "What do you propose?"

Getting into character, Herrera cries "OH, MY GOODNESS...HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE...WHO ARE YOU?"

Also in character, Sully growls: "You should keep your doors locked." He advances toward the much shorter Latina, herding  
her the over-sized bed. Her facial expressions and voice exhibit the perfect amount of mock fear; Sully plays his role spectacularly  
as well.

"W-wh-hat do you want? My boyfriend wi-will be here any minute..."

A mocking chuckle from the intruder: "RIGHT...and he's SPD, I'll bet." Close enough to reach out and touch her, he says,  
coldly :

"On the bed"

"Oh, NO...please DON'T..."

He shoves her (less than half-strength) onto the big bed, and she mock-attempts to scramble away; he locks his hands onto  
her ankles and drags her back toward him. She pretends to fight him as he strips her of her clothing, piece by piece, and then  
himself...she jerks away from him when he attempts to kiss her on the lips and so he licks the side of her jaw. He takes hold of  
her face and guides it back so that he can peck her lips, and push his tongue against her clenched teeth. her jaw soon aches  
from keeping her lips and teeth tightly together, and when she relaxes his thick tongue plows into her mouth. His groping  
hands and urgent mouth melt her resistance...

ALL PRETENSE GONE, she no longer pushes against him-her fingers scrabble at his muscular shoulders with PASSION rather than the  
than the 'other'...Robert lowers his head, taking her mouth, consuming her breath with his kiss. She arched her back meeting his thrust,  
but never breaking the kiss. His thrusts were a mixture of powerful, and intense, soft, and gentle. His mouth left hers as his lips kissed a  
soft trail down her neck, his tongue licking between her breasts. She felt her core ripple with excitement as his mouth latched onto her  
breast, sucking it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the peak causing it to tighten to the point of painful, pleasure. She was  
melting under him, her skin being scorched everywhere he touched her. His mouth made love to her breasts as he continued his delicious  
attack to her core. His eyes locked with hers and what she saw wasn't lust, but not quite love, but a promise of forever. Andy suddenly felt  
a sense of emptiness as he withdrew from her. A devilish grin curved his lips, flexing his hips, with one fierce thrust his cock was in her.  
Each thrust was raw, intense, and took her to a new level of ecstasy. Andrea cried out as her orgasm shook through her, the tremors from it  
it spreading to her toes. Robert quickened his pace, clutching her hips tighter so he could pump through her sex as it spasmed around his  
steely shaft.

" _DIOS IN EL CIELO_!( God in Heaven) Andy gasps.

"¡Verdad! debemos jugar a este juego más a menudo! (we should play this game more often) her husband to be agrees.


	3. "YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Herrera (Sullivan) reads the A Shift the riot act after coming  
> upon them discussing her recent marriage in the Beanery. The schedule  
> has she and Robert off until at least the next shift, at least that's what her  
> 'team' thought

"That was FAST...is she _pregnant_ ?"

"That's OUR ANDY!", quips Montgomery.

"OK; lay off my friend-my _BEST FRIEND_ ", Maya says a little snarkily.

"When _I_ asked her I got dumped!” fumes Gibson.

Hughes says, "Yeaaaah, but: six months, Gibson! You scared her off, to be fair about it!"

Cutter, getting coffee, says "I'm not in this, I'm goin' STRAIGHT to the desk."

"COWARD! You were one of his early detractors!", complained Maya.

"That was before he handled Vet-Guy...Kyle? That showed me somethin'...I'M a vet."

"FUUUCK SULLI-VAN!", Gibson insists stubbornly.

"Any more 're-writes' of Captain Fire-Grinch's early days?" Miller cracks.

"Ha! Captain Fire-Grinch!", Bishop and Montgomery howl.

Ben Warren: "I'm taking action on which fire pole Herrera will be sliding down next once this shit flames-out!"

"Oh...shiiiit!" Miller points frantically toward the doorway, where the new Mrs. Sullivan stands, feet planted wide-apart, her beautifu  
face cloudy with fury.

" **SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU**! You know SHIT about him, and right away everyone, including ME, judged him after  
he didn't 'eat with us' (this in a mealy-mouthed voice) when he first came...YOU FUCKS! He didn't eat with us because he spent six years without one  
word to his ex-Nazi Grandfather after Robert found out the truth about him, OH! He didn't have a choice, since his parents were killed in a plane  
crash when he was just SIXTEEN!"

Haltingly, Captain Bishop starts to say, "Andy"-

"Y A TI MAS QUE NADIE PELAME LA VERGA-'good friend'! She glares at the rest of the assembled, daring any to speak up. Cutter takes a chance  
and scurries forward, bleating "IIIggottawatchTHEDESK!?" in a very uncharacteristicly high voice. She allows him just enough room to squeeze past  
her, then resumes her stiff-legged blockage of the doorway.

"After college, there were two consecutive combat tours in Iraq and Afghanistan as a Scout Sniper; his job was to leave his unit behind, go out into the  
desert ALONE and wait for a chance for the ONE SHOT he MIGHT GET, which he had to wait days for. For six years, while we watched fucking Dancing  
With The Stars or whatever other bullshit, HE earned $2,633.25 per month before taxes, not including $500.00 combat pay. The bonuses were PTSD,  
anxiety, depression and nightmares...Ooops-almost forgot! Three years after he arrived stateside again, his wife died. NOW...here's the news: I said  
yes to Robert Sullivan because I love-he's the only man I ever loved. There was no coercion, or rush because of my Dad or Ryan. And YES, GIBSON-I did  
say that I did not ever see myself being married, and at the time I meant it. If you're so butt-hurt that you'd try to ruin my happiness, I'm warning you-  
you'll regret it!"

Sullivan and Ripley, coming down from their offices, come up behind her unnoticed. Ripley stands quietly to one side; her Husband taps her gently on  
one shoulder and mutters, "Andy."

"No! You didn't hear how they were talking about you, what they were saying about us! I want a transfer-I can't stand the sight of them!" To Ripley she  
snaps "Excuse me, Chief!" and storms into the truck bay.

"You'd better go and talk to her", Ripley says quietly to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y A TI MAS QUE NADIE PELAME LA VERGA  
> (and you, more than anyone jack me off)


End file.
